Kiss Me, It's Automatic
by RandomYaoi
Summary: *Uchihacest* Meaning Sasuke and Itachi together in an adult relationship. You have been warned. Final chapter is up at long last! Thanks to everyone who was patient with me. Please enjoy and review! m     m
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic ever so please help me out! If you see anything that should be changed or just have some constructive criticism, I would be glad to hear it. And also if you don't mind, let me know if I should upload the whole story. This is only a teaser.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Please don't sue -_-**

* * *

**Kiss Me, It's Automatic**

**It was a rare occasion when Sasuke actually let himself relax. There was simply no time for it most days. Not to mention being relaxed made Sasuke feel weak. The one thing he hated above everything. Even more so than he hated Itachi. Although lately, he had begun to feel less hate for his older brother and more of..some other emotion he had yet to explore. For the moment however, Sasuke was perfectly content with releasing the tension in his body by soaking. It was quite convenient that these hot springs happened to be so close to camp. but not so close that anyone would find him...hopefully. **

**The hot water slowly began to work its magic as Sasuke felt his shoulders slump a little and his muscles became a little less taut. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his mind wander to whatever it deemed fit. Meanwhile, a menacing pair of eyes peered through the dim light at the teen who had so innocently caught his attention...**

* * *

**Itachi had been wandering the woods aimlessly that night, as he often did in his spare time. It gave him time to think without interruption. Something that he came by less and less frequently nowadays. What had started as an innocent enough mind clearing walk was about to be shattered however when he glimpsed a familiar figure through the trees.**

**'Sasuke' Itachi immediately recognized the boy sitting quite contentedly among the hot water and mist of the hot springs. His mind was telling him to just ignore the annoying brat and continue his walk but for some reason he found himself walking closer. Before he became too visible, therefore blowing his cover, Itachi managed to cloak himself into the surroundings a mere 5 meters from Sasuke. Itachi realized with a jolt that his brother was actually smiling. Sure it had a sarcastic, half assed look to it but it was the most sincere smile he had seen on the boy in years. Without noticing, the corners of Itachi's mouth slowly turned upwards in something resembling a smile. His otouto actually looked kinda...charming when he smiled. Itachi was getting ready to leave his brother in peace when Sasuke suddenly decided to stretch out with a long moan. **

**Now, Itachi knew what incest was. He wasn't in anyway trying to rationalize what happened next but really, it was Sasuke's fault. ANYONE would get a hard on after that. The way his back arched just so as he stretched, and that moan, Kami, if he had any less restraint Sasuke would already be squirming in his capable hands. As it was, Itachi decided he was not going anywhere. In fact, he decided now was the perfect time to get reacquainted with his otouto. In a slightly more intimate way than he was used to. Just slightly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize profusely for the wait. I am a horrible person m(_ _)m. I originally planned to just release the whole thing as a one shot, but since I can't seem to focus my brain I'll have to do it in chapters. So please bear with me until I wrap up the story ^_^;;**

**Again, reviews/comments/constructive criticism are encouraged. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke, Itachi, or anything to do with Naruto **

* * *

Sasuke was so relaxed he didn't even notice as his aniki stepped into the water beside him. He didn't even notice when Itachi sat practically on his lap. It wasn't until his older brother bent over and brushed his lips against Sasuke's that he finally noticed. And by then it was too late. Far too late. It didn't stop Sasuke from desperately trying to escape though. He shoved as hard as he could, struggling, squirming, and eventually leaning back in defeat, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "What the hell was that for _Aniki_" Sasuke sneered. "I was thinking otouto, we haven't really had the time to get _reacquainted_ with each other. Perhaps now would be a good time to start" Itachi said, perverse thoughts flitting through his mind at 100 mph. "Look, I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to pull here, but I'm not falling for it" Sasuke said. His mind was currently at war with itself. One half was thinking that Itachi was the worst, most indecent human being on the planet while the other half was wishing Itachi's lips would meet his again.

Itachi's face suddenly turned sadistic as he said "What makes you think I'm joking my dear otouto" Sasuke suddenly felt like a rabbit facing a snake. His mind was screaming for him to get out of there as fast as possible and use anyway to do it. But at the same time, his body felt flushed and heated and he could tell it wasn't entirely from the water. There was lust in Itachi's eyes and Sasuke could feel it burning from his retinas and scorching his body. And he liked it. Sasuke suddenly realized the feelings that had been growing inside him for Itachi over the past months. It was love, and not in the pure brotherly way. Maybe it was only lust. Either way, Sasuke wanted his brother. And that was entirely unacceptable.

Itachi seemed to disagree however. Taking advantage of his brothers confused state, he took the opportunity to crush his lips onto Sasuke's again. This time running his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entry. Sasuke involuntarily gasped at the unexpected sensation and Itachi, taking it as permission, slipped his tongue into his otouto's moist cavern. Sasuke meanwhile, was in a state of hysteria. His body was flushed with excitement, as his aniki ravished his mouth but his brain was demanding he get out of the situation and run. But it was near ecstasy, feeling his brother in his mouth, twisting his tongue in deliciously erotic ways that made Sasuke want to die from pleasure. He could feel his resolve slowly slipping away as his aniki skilfully seduced him.

Pulling away for air, Itachi looked down at his otouto and had to stop himself from jumping him right there. Sasuke's eyes were glazed over, his lips were swollen, and there was a light blush coating his cheeks. He looked so...slutty. It was almost as though he was begging Itachi to continue. So of course he would have to oblige. What kind of aniki would he be if he didn't listen to his dear otouto's requests?


	3. Chapter 3

~Final~

Itachi once again initiated a mind numbing kiss but this time, it was for distraction purposes only. As Sasuke struggled to breathe amongst all the sensations, Itachi's hand snaked its way slowly downward stopping first at his otouto's chest. He flicked playfully at one of Sasuke's nipples earning him a gasp and a low moan as his brother took in the new ministration. "Such innocent reactions otouto. Either you've never been _handled_ before or your body is amazingly sensitive" Itachi whispered seductively. Sasuke blushed furiously and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Itachi bit down hard on his neck, causing Sasuke to cry out hoarsely rather than saying anything coherent.

By this time, Itachi was getting a little impatient. And so he decided it was time to move things forward a bit. Maybe more than a bit. But really, there was only so much teasing that could be done before the body took control. Needless to say, Sasuke was sent into a sort of stupefied bliss when Itachi brought his hand further down and took hold of his painfully erect member. The younger teen's eyes rolled back in his head as Itachi skilfully pumped his otouto's erection. "Ah…Aniki…please, I don't think…I can…" Sasuke mumbled between gasps and moans as he felt himself drawing closer to release. Itachi had other things in mind though. Just before Sasuke was sent over the edge, Itachi ceased all actions. Sasuke groaned, desperately seeking his aniki's touch to finish him off. Instead, he was roughly flipped over onto his stomach so he had to lay halfway on the rocks surrounding the hot springs to stay upright. "My dear otouto you didn't think I would let you have all the fun did you?" Itachi said huskily, leaning forward to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's heart flipped into overdrive mode and for a moment, he even felt a little bit of fear at the tone Itachi's voice had taken on. "Wait…I-I…" he stammered trying to delay whatever it was Itachi had in mind. Somehow he knew it wasn't going to be entirely pleasant for him. "Just relax otouto, I'll make you feel _real_ good. You trust me right?" Before Sasuke could answer, Itachi roughly shoved two fingers into Sasuke's tight hole. He cried out in pain and immediately began squirming and trying to get away from the invasive digits. Itachi would have none of it however, and securely pinned Sasuke's hands to the rock with his free arm. "Otouto you have to be more patient. After all, good things come to those who wait." Itachi said with a smirk as he rammed his fingers into Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke cried out again but this time, it was in sheer pleasure.

The pain Sasuke had initially felt was now dull and decidedly unimportant. He barely even registered the change when Itachi inserted a third finger. The only thing that his lust filled brain could now comprehend was the overwhelming sensation coursing through his body each time Itachi's fingers slammed his sweet spot.

Sensing that his otouto was sufficiently prepared, Itachi gently removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter Sasuke. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along Sasuke's ear to serve as a distraction as he slowly inserted his hard member. All of Sasuke's muscles became taut as his body unconsciously tried to reject the foreign object but he was soon soothed to a relaxed state again by the unrelenting administrations of Itachi's tongue and hands.

"Ah…otouto, you feel so good." Itachi gasped as he started sliding in and out of Sasuke's tight hole. Sasuke's reply was an unintelligible moan of ecstasy. The feeling of his aniki's hard organ sliding around inside him was enough to turn Sasuke into a hot mess of sighs and moans. He thought there could be no better feeling when, suddenly, Itachi rammed into his prostate. Stars burst behind Sasuke's eyes as he cried out, finally releasing onto the rocks below him. Itachi moaned openly as his otouto's contracting walls caused him to come. Panting heavily in the aftermath, it took a few minutes before either had enough breath to speak properly. Sasuke finally broke the silence with the question that was on both of their minds, "So…when can we do this again?"

Sorry if the ending was not so good haha. For some reason, I got it all perfect in my head but I couldn't write it the way I wanted. But maybe it turned out ok? Reviews would be nice -_^ and maybe I'd even write a sequel of some kind if there was enough demand! Oh, if anyone's interested, the fic title came from a song called Robotics by Mizca. It's catchy Japanese techno, can't go wrong there haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this story. But oh, how I wish I did.

Please look forward to my next fic! It's gonna be KanamexZero from Vampire Knight ^_^


End file.
